As the popularity of condominiums, duplexes, row houses, and town houses have increased, the amount of lawn typically associated with these types of housing units have tended to decrease. With the decrease in the amount of lawn square footage, traditional lawn mowers prove to be cumbersome and ill-suited for small stands of grass. Additionally, as government agencies begin to move toward the elimination of gasoline powered lawn mowers, to help curb pollution, market pressures continue to demand improvements in energy saving, reduced pollution, and pollution free lawn mowers. Accordingly, challenges remain and a need persists for improvements in methods and apparatuses for use in accommodating effective and efficient deployment of energy saving, reduced pollution, and pollution free lawn mowers.